


cursed oc chatfic

by octodoggo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octodoggo/pseuds/octodoggo
Summary: It's terrible





	1. lesbian jesus and cursed raccoon man destroy skype

**Author's Note:**

> ok basically i'll add everyones usernames and stuff once they make the chat lolloololol

**Racctits to Bean flicker**

Racctits: Hey

Racctits: H E Y

Racctits: I am going to fuck ur wife

Bean flicker: Illegal bro

Racctits: OKAY so finally i had a _~G r e a t I d e a~_

Bean flicker: and that's always a bad thing so I guess i'm in, but ofc this better be good

Racctits: only the best for my lesbian jesus

Racctits: butt (HAHAHAHA) basically i had a idea to add everyone to a group chat to eh perhaps torture them?

Bean flicker: damn terrible idea and I love it,, 

Racctits: why of course luv! don't worry about the emo hoes hHAHAHA I got that under control

Bean flicker: jesus alright so when do you wanna start? We could start when its like 3 am because yea i'm pretty sure some of them are gonna be sleeping

Bean flicker: wait hold the fuck up how did you even get all of their skypes and im pretty sure not all of them have skype?- then again I, lesbian jesus should trust my loyal gay weed dealer huh?

Racctits: I got that all under control,,! Plus I may have asked the teacher to make them get skype :>> ;;))

Bean flicker: Uh H U H :)))

Racctits: don't worry babe I got my gucci ways ya...

Bean flicker: gucci bro

Bean flicker: alright so you know everyones skype now??

Racctits: basically 

Racctits: ah it's gonna turn into hell for them :)

Bean flicker: perfect who doesn't love that

Bean flicker: so okay i'm gonna make the chat and add you in a sec and I guess you can start working ur voodoo cursed ass magic fuckin weeb

Racctits: of course luv! >w<

Bean flicker: >//w//< uwu!! 

Racctits: ah, i see you're a man of culture as well..

Bean flicker: of course~


	2. Ah shit, here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no

Bean flicker has made the chat history visible to everyone

Bean flicker has joined this conversation

Bean flicker has renamed the conversation to "Gunga Ginga type beat"

Bean flicker added Racctits

Racctits: ah perfect uwu

Bean flicker: okay 

Bean flicker: start adding the hoes I wanna b entertained 

Racctits: of course mistress ;))

Racctits added Itami🌸, 707 tease, and 5 more

Ur local clown: oh shit multiple GAYS!!

Itami🌸: whats this?

Bean flicker: I'm not complaining but why would u add itami-

Racctits: ;;)) Our mousey girl deserves love too!

Bean flicker: anyways this a group chat we decide to add yall too because yea

Die dickless has left the conversation 

Racctits: nopety nope edgy daddy come back

Racctits has added Die dickless 

Emo ig: did you really have to add me? 

Racctits: ya uwu

Emo ig: ugh I'm not gonna leave because I know if I leave i'm gonna be forced right back into this hell.

Racctits: mhmm what hell you talkin about? 

Emo ig: oh my fucking god shut up

Die dickless: Can all of you shut the fuck up.

Mega milk: i-

Racctits: ghosty whosty is gonna get used to it

Mega milk: y'all realize it's 3 in the morning?? You guys are a whole other breed of humans or some shit i-

Racctits: im jacking off thats why i'm up

Bean flicker: i'm cuddlin with the gf

Itami🌸: uhm i'm gonna go to sleep now.. because yea..

Bean flicker: night cutie

Racctits: :)))))))))))))))))))

Emo ig: ugh night to the only regular person in this group chat

Mega milk: wh what about me but ok

707 tease: holy shit ok i was doing stuff but night

707 tease: i'm like hungry dude.. like my stomach is just... **bro noises**

Racctits: have u tried eating ur own ass

Emo ig: what the ufkc you know whta im fuckign out of here bye

Bean flicker: u scared him so much to the point he couldn't type normally 

707 tease: SKSKSLDXIUGH

707 tease: imfmuckdfiuh im- im gonna go play bandori now im cryign bye

**Bean flicker sent a photo**

Bean flicker: My dick rn

**Mega milk sent a photo**

Mega milk: me rn @ ur message

Bean flicker: im sorry but.... the strap never dies......

Mega milk: w-was that a fucking overwatch reference

Bean flicker: yes sir

Mega milk: u lesbians has very chaotic energy 

Racctits: but it shall never beat my chaotic energy

Mega milk: uhm y ea h- im pretty sure...

Bean flicker: just fucking insert ian going "ahaha..." 

Mega milk: AHAHA... 

Bean flicker: tell me why my gf... love of my life... my future wife,,.. tomi just went "ahaha" in her sleep i've never been so afraid of a woman 

Crackhead nudist: the devil nutted in her mouth and nows shes possessed

Ur local clown: ah shit, here we go again


End file.
